Thrown Through Time
by Rena Katsueki
Summary: Evie and Damian were not suppose to be in this war, but fate desided otherwise. Transported throw from a different dimension they must now coup with not only a war they may not survive but being trown through time to 1945, Tom Riddle's time.
1. Running Away

Disclaimer: I really do not own anything except for maybe the plot and my own characters, *checks list* Yup that's all I own and really I don't get paid so yeah...

Alright I don't know how many of you guys actualy read these author notes but I figured I should put on in here for good measure. Now a warning I do in fact make mistakes so if you see any just tell me. Also a few reviews don't hurt...oh and if there's anything you guys think I could work on please tell me as well!

Alright well enjoy the story!

Thrown out of Time

She ran. She ran as fast as she could, her hand in another's hoping that they would be able to get away. The cold winter snow crunching below their bare feet freezing them.

"Get down!"

Falling hard into what felt like a hundred needles.

"Come on! Get up!"

A voice shouted at her while a hand dragged her up and they where off again.

She remembered a time back before all the danger, running, and loss.

* * *

Ordinary. That's what she thought as she walked through the castle like school, beside her best friend.

Ordinary definition: of no special quality or interest. These thoughts ran through the strawberry blond haired girls head as she followed the elder lady in front of her. The elder woman she noticed was wearing the oddest clothes, long green flowing robes and a hat…a witches' hat. Her hair was up in a no nonsense bun and her lips were drawn in a straight thin line.

'_If I hadn't known any better I would say that we stumbled right into the film set of Harry Potter' _she thought.

As they pasted many students in the halls on their way to the Headmasters office as that was where they where told they were being taken, the girl looked over at the boy next to her.

'_I wonder how __Damian__ is taking all this?'_

Damian was indeed not taking it too well in fact he was inwardly freaking out and trying to think of all the possible reasons and perhaps cures for having the worst luck in the world. The only good part in all that had happened so far was that he was with a friend, of course it was also said friends fault that they where in this mess. Somehow Evie just had to find the strangest things.

They all stopped in front of a golden gargoyle and the woman barked what seemed to be a password at it.

"Dragon's Breath."

* * *

The next year and a half had been a whirlwind of change for the two 15 year-olds. Not only had they found out that they had been in fact not landed on the set for Harry Potter but in fact been transported to the Harry Potter universe, via the old ruins that the two were exploring at the time.

However as the two soon found out this universe was a lot different than the books. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were off finding the last remaining Horcrux's, while Damian and Evie were stuck at Hogwarts studying so that they could help fight for the Light. Even though they where both quick learners they did have over 4 years to cram in their heads in the span of a few months.

Christmas time was the first and last time that the two meet Harry, Ron, and Hermione. They had been invited to Number 12 Grimmauld Place, for the holiday. That was over a year ago now as the two kept running through the snow, trying to get away from the Death Eaters chasing them.

* * *

"What are you reading?" A soft voice asked.

Damian looked up into a pair of kind brown eyes. The girl standing before him had brown bushy hair and a pale complexion.

"Oh just doing some extra studying you know trying to catch up with the rest of the school. My name's Damian by the way."

"Oh sorry how rude of me, my name's Hermione. It's a pleasure to meet you Damian."

She studied him for a moment taking in his ash blonde hair and dark green eyes. After a moment she stuck out her hand. Damian stared at it for a moment before reaching out and shaking it.

"Likewise, Hermione. So if you're here then that must mean that the rest of the Golden trio are here as well, am I right?"

Hermione gave a snort and rolled her eyes.

"Yeah they're here though Ron insisted that he just saw the back of a Veela go into the kitchen. From what I can see though I don't think it's a Veela as whoever it is, is way too short to be one. I told him that and he just laughed at me and started over to the kitchen Harry just shrugged and followed. So I thought I would come here to the Library to read."

Damian nodded and opened his mouth to say something what he was stopped by a loud yell.

"Alright everyone dinner is ready!" A voice carried through the house.

"Come on you'll love 's cooking!"

* * *

The final battle soon came after that and Hogwart's fell. The famous Boy-Who-Lived became the Boy-Who-Died. The only way that Evie and Damian got away was because Hermione shoved her purple bag now Portkey, into Evie's hand.

After the Golden Trio fell the two companions where on the run, always hiding. Evie even went so far as to make a pact with the Unseelie Court of the fae for more powerful magic, causing her hair to slowly turn red with the amount of Death Eaters that she killed.

However not everyone can hide forever.

After almost 3 months of being on the run the two were discovered a forest, ambushed by Death Eaters at night they ran out into the dark. Spell after spell flying past them.

* * *

"_Avada Kadavra_!" Evie yelled while pointing her wand behind her.

"_Sectumsempra_!" The spell flew past Evie and hit Damian right in the back before either of them could do anything.

"Shit! Damian hold on, if you die on me then I swear I will bring you back and kill you myself!" Evie yelled while holding her only friend in the cold snow that was slowly turning a bright red.

"Heh, sure I would like to see you try..." He said in a weak voice.

"Just don't die!" She yelled back at him in a stern voice.

She looked around her only to find that they where corned, they had already tried to Apparate, but they must have set up wards so they couldn't.

"Dammit, I guess now is as good a time as any."

Evie raised her wand high in the air and chanted in a eerie almost song like voice:

"Take us away to somewhere safe,

A place far from all this,

Great time God grant us passage

To another time and place!"

A flash of bright blue light and they where gone...

* * *

*Gasp* Where did they go to? Well if you read the summery you would know anyway hope you guys like it so far!


	2. Time Travel and a Hard Landing

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Thank you to Imogen-x0x for the review! My first and only one really lol! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

She blinked her eyes, once, twice.

_So bright, where am I? Where's Damian?_

Evie's eyes opened wide as she remembered all that had happened. Sitting up quickly she looked around the white familiar room.

_The hospital wing? But Hogwarts was taken over so how... _

"Ah, so you're awake. That's good; I have a few questions for you if you don't mind. Though before I start can I ask, what are you doing?"

As soon as Evie had heard the person speak she had rolled off the bed and got into a defensive stance. Not know where her wand was she started going through every kind of different wandless spells she knew as well as looking for the best escape route. However after catching a glimpse of the man standing in front of her, her thoughts all can to a halting stop.

"Uh, would your name happen to be Albus Dumbledore?" She asked hesitantly; as Albus Dumbledore was suppose to be dead.

"That would be correct though you look very surprised to see me." He said as his eyes twinkled at her behind half-moon glasses.

The man standing before her claiming to be Albus Dumbledore in fact did look the part. Abet quiet different then the picture that use to hang in the Headmasters office. This man was in fact younger with rich auburn hair that was tucked into his belt in the front and a lot less wrinkles than his portrait. However he still supported the strange robes even for a wizard, as today he was wearing a set of magenta robes with baby blue strips.

"Sorry sir, it's just that I never imagined you be as tall." Evie said with a small smile.

"Yes well I suppose that anyone would seem tall to you at this age. However don't fret my dear as you will soon grow taller and then people your age will seem very small to you."

She looked at him in confusion, then took a closer look around at the furniture and noticed that the whole room looked to be bigger. Finally her gaze landed on the mirror across from her. String back at her was a small girl who looked to be about 9. Her hair was a blood red with eyes of dark green, her skin was a pale porcelain and flawless. She almost looked like a doll, if not for the haunted look in her eyes that told a story far older than her age.

"Sir, please tell me that mirror is charmed because I'm not that young I'm 19. Though my hair is the same color and so are my eyes, but that's not me." Her voice started to get a panicked tone to it.

"Oh my, well when you and that boy arrived in my office you looked like that and-"

"Wait! Damian? Where is he? Is he okay?" Her heart started to beat fast as she ran up to Dumbledore a clutched at his robes.

Dumbledore's face turned grave, "Not that well I'm afraid. The healers can't seem to stop the bleeding, we were hoping that you would know how; that's why I was waiting for you to wake up. So far all they have just been able to give him blood replenishing potions to keep him alive but even that's starting to lose effect."

Evie's face went from worried to emotionless in less than a second.

"Bring me to him; I may not know the spell to fix him, as the one who made it is dead. However I do know someone else who can help."

Dumbledore nodded and turned around to walk out of the doors, Evie right behind him. He lead them to one of the closed off rooms in the Hospital wing that was and is used for patients with severe illnesses. Walking through the doors the girl's eye's where imminently drawn toward the 19-year-old boy on the bed, bleeding severely.

_Well at least he stayed the same age. _She thought as she rushed over to him, completely ignoring everyone else in the room.

"Damian?" She said softly.

He stayed still and didn't answer. Bowing her head she barked out in an angry voice.

"I need everyone out of here."

The healers all looked at one another. Finally one stepped forward.

"Miss, we can't leave him alone; if we do he will die." The healer said while putting a hand on her shoulder.

"If someone MUST stay, then I will allow the Professor and JUST one healer to stay in this room. Also both will be sworn to keep what happens in here a secret. Am I clear?"

The Healer looked at Dumbledore who gave a short nod of his head.

"Alright I will stay along with Mr. Dumbledore." Turning to the others he gave them a nod and they all left, the door locking behind them.

Looking up Evie shouted in a strong voice laced with magic, "ALBERIC!"

The sound of falling leaves echoed all around the room and suddenly out of nowhere there was a Faerie standing among them. Although it is hard to tell what gender a Faerie was most of the time this one was quiet obviously a male. Not only that but you could tell that he was one from the Unseelie Court of Fae. Standing tall at 6ft 7in, with tinted green skin, silver hair and eyes as black a coal with no whites. He held a cup of something in his hand and was wearing the traditional Faerie garb.

"Who has dared to call me here?" He said while looking around the room at each person.

Evie stood up straight trying to make her now 4ft 11in as tall looking as she could.

"I did. You and I have a contract and as the content of this contract proclaim you must come whenever I call your name and am in dire need of your help. It also states that if I wish for you to help an outside party you must comply. As such your help is not without reward. I have spilt blood for as you can tell by my hair color, which as King of the Unseelie Court you can tell it is by no means my natural color."

Alberic turned and gazed intently while Evie relayed all this information to him. Looking her up and down he did notice that her hair was colored by means of a magical contract and that her original color was blond.

"If I am to believe all that you have said then I have a few questions, little one. Why would I make a contract with one so young and why don't I remember it? Can you show me proof of our contract?"

He smirked, because he knew that it was against the Faerie Law to make a contract with mortal so young. As much as he liked causing trouble he did not wish for the hell that would be let loose on him if he were to break that Law. He also knew that there was no way to show proof as it was the Faerie that carried the contract and the mortal always forgot to ask for something to prove if the contract was ever questioned.

However his smirk faded as he saw the little girl smile back at him, with a triumphant look in her eyes.

"Was the fact that I called you and you came not proof enough? Really Alberic your idiocy never does cease to amaze me." She started to walk toward him till she was right in front of him and continued to speak, "Can you really not tell that I am stuck in the body of a 9 year-old? If you really want proof then you can look at this!"

Evie yanked down on the collar of her dress shirt to show the room her collar bone. Right there nestled above her heart was a simple tattoo, a simple black lotus surrounded by a circle.

Alberic's eyes grew wide as he recognised his symbol on the mortal's chest. He could not deny that he was tied to her now, with a grim face he looked back into her eyes.

"Fine I have seen the evidence and have concluded that I have in fact made a contract with you. Now why have you called me here?"

His eyes narrowed as she smirked and turned around to walk back to the bed that had a boy on the verge of death lying in it.

"Please heal him; I know you can do it." She said as he could see a whole different emotion in her eyes now.

Silently he nodded, as he gracefully walked over to other side of the boy's bed.

"_**Redeo de excessum,**__**vivo vixi victum redeo**__**."**_ He whispered as purple tinted magic started to swirl around them.

Dumbledore and the healer watched in awe as it was very rare to see one of the Fae cast such magic; in fact it was rare to see one of the Fae period.

The light from the magic started to die down. Evie kept her gaze at Damian watching intently for some sign of life. Finally after what seemed like hours but was only one minute Damian took a deep breath and opened his eyes.

"Damian!" Evie yelled as she hugged him tight, with tears pouring down her face.

"Hey, you look smaller than before...what happened did you get hit with a shrinking charm or something?" He smiled while hugging her back.

Taking in the room around them he noticed that there were two wizards and one Faerie watching them; the Fae he recognised but the other two people he didn't.

"Hey, Alberic nice to see you again. How's court? Oh hey Evie can you get off me it kind of hurts when you squeeze me so tight."

Wiping her tears away Evie straightened up and looked over at Alberic.

"Thank you."

"Whatever, he's not fully done healing though it will still take him a couple of months before he's ready to be moving around. Now if you insignificant mortal's don't mind I am going back to my party that I was so rudely thrown out of."

With those last parting words he was gone, leaving a healed Damian, a smiling Evie, and two very amazed wizards.

* * *

Dumbledore looked at the young witch across from him not really know what to say or do. To say the he was baffled was an understatement. The young girl had a contract with a Faerie and not just any Faerie but the King of the Unseelie Court. Not only that but after hearing her story he had no other explanation but to believe that she used an untested spell that had thrown her 50 years (give or take a few) back in time. Yes to say he was baffled was indeed an understatement.

"Alright so let me repeat what you just said to make sure that I am getting it right." He said as he leaned back into the plush chair he was currently sitting on.

"You and your friend first traveled from a different dimension, got caught up in a wizard war, and then used an untested spell to get here?"

"Yes Professor, you see our friend Hermione Granger said that if we were ever in dire need that we should use it; though she did say that there were a few things that she couldn't figure out. Apparently my youth is one of those things. My theory is that the one casting the spell must pay some sort of price, and I guess mine was to be younger. However I think that had we gone any further I would simply cease to exist, because the farther one goes the younger one gets."

Dumbledore nodded at this, as it was a likely explanation to the girl's err...height problems. Sighing he leaned forward and placed his hands on the desk between them.

"Well Miss...I just realised I don't know your last name yet." He looked at her inquiringly.

"Oh sorry sir, it's Miss Kingsleigh."

"Alright Miss Kingsleigh, I have talked to the Healers about your friend Damian, and they have decided to move him to 's. I have also taken the liberty to speak with the Headmaster and he said that you would be best off staying at Hogwarts when the term starts. However as it is the summer and school is not set to start for another month I am afraid that I will have to send you somewhere. The Head Boy and Girl seem to both be off on vacation so the Headmaster suggested the next be student."

Evie started to have a bad feeling about what was to come next. Whatever it was she felt it wasn't going to be good.

"Sorry sir, but what year did you say it was again?" She asked as she popped a lemon drop in her mouth.

"1943. Now as I was saying you will be staying with one of our Prefects."

"And what pray tell is their name sir?" She said with difficulty.

What Dumbledore said next chilled her to the core.

"Tom Riddle."

* * *

Oh my what will happen next? I guess you'll just have to wait and see! Please RxR!


End file.
